guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:City of Torc'qua
__TOC__ Elite mission?how about impossible and stupid?! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 89.33.241.8 ( ) }. :GW fansite forums are full of people who brag about how easy the game is. See it as a challenge for them. It's called "elite" for a reason, you know. -- 08:02, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::We finished this in about two hours with a random PUG yesterday. It's honestly not too bad if you can get all guys on vent, and they're relatively OK players. --Dirigible 13:48, 3 December 2006 (CST) I agree (with the second guy), I cannot get past the first few mobs here, but I'm glad to finally have a challenge. If Chapter IV gets released in August 2007, you have something to do in that time. It is a high level area, think of other MMORPG's and ultra-difficult raids. This is something like that. People will have to experiment, work together and try hard to do this. --Long 05:11, 3 December 2006 (CST) :There's 'challenging' and then there is 'insanity'. Such things as getting Masters on Jennur's Horde and Gate of Madness are challenging for instance ... Torment Realm quests are challenging ... just from a quick look outside in the areas and at what Mallyx the Unyielding can do if you get past the rest, this is bordering on the edge of reason for what is possible to achieve in GW. Especially since they didn't give us a 12 member party like they did in Factions elite missions. :What happens, then, to the difficulty balance in Chapter 4 when people get used to this monster of a place? Do we start seeing DoA elements in the required missions? (Quite possibly ... I noticed things in Nightfall often reminded me of Factions Elite Missions, e.g. the heavy reliance on enviro-effects in the endgame areas, or the "I spawn more enemies when I'm hurt" enemy policy of e.g. the Harbinger of Nightfall in Nundu Bay) That would be very, very bad, seeing as then people would start demanding very specific parties to make it through the missions and with Anet sticking with the anti run principle they started with Factions, you'd have tons of people who get stuck at various mission outposts in Chapter 4 ... but on the other hand, if we try to keep things reasonably balanced for Chapter 4, the experienced and jaded will pan it (apparently one of the reasons Factions met a lukewarm reception, I am told, was too many people too used to the challenge of the previous elite raids, FoW and UW, and thus found anything normal to be a letdown ...) Amarande 00:14, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::My view, is, point one, that the case may be is not whether the Domain of Anguish's quests are challenging or not, the case is that the ritualist's hero quest is linked to the Domain of Anguish's quest for everyplayer regardeless of whether everyplayer player is looking for such a challenge or not, and point two, the Domain of Anguish quest's challenge may be consideted doubtfull by some players who look for NPC-more-PC-like-opponents challenge, because the Domain of Anguish's challenge is not based upon a strong Artificial Intelligence of individual NPC and NPCs team behaviour, but upon their stats monstrousity, such as: super health, super armor, super attribute points, under affection because their super level, and the enviromental handicap for Player Characters. So, resuming this view, some players may consider the Domain of Anguish's quests are challenging and interesting, this challenge may be is, even the best challenge which can be made at the present day of real time computer games, nevertheless, not every player who, fairly, seek to get the ritualist hero may think fair to have to accept such a challenge, because it is a challenge, doubtfully, based upon, monstrous, super, NPC's stats. Do you understand what I mean here? :)--mariano 06:57, 4 February 2007 (CST) area name seems to be gate of anguish? The area name City of Torc'qua will not display upon entering the instanced map nor will it display when pressing U for mini map due to the fact that the actual map is called Domain of Anguish with City of Torc'qua only being a subzone. taken from article, when i walk out of the city entrance and press u, its called 'gate of anguish'. Possible bug from anet not naming it correctly? Xeon 04:40, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Yeah, I suspect that the non-displaying area name is a temporary solution until they can get the individual section names to display. The four sections are officially designated as separate explorable areas here. -- Gordon Ecker 04:52, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::I dont know about them being totally seperate, when i finished the cities area and killed the lord we were able to go into the next area and their was a quest there but i forgot the name of it atm. I would of thought they would of at least change it to Domain of Anguish. Also the Domain of Anguish should list the sub areas, if someone gets to this before me, go ahead. Xeon 06:21, 5 December 2006 (CST) Anur Mank? Are we sure about theunlinked Margonite AnurMank? There is already a Ranger type there (Margonite Anur Tuk) but there is no Paragon type (see Margonite Anur Rund) - Snograt talk here 17:12, 10 December 2006 (CST) :Anur Rund's are confirmed. But I'm also pretty sure I saw Anur Manks. I think they were the ones up on the walls. -- Gordon Ecker 20:57, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::I was there yesterday and yes there are Anur Manks on the wall, annoying things with Forked Arrows... --Julenal :::The Anur Mank are special rangers only found atop the battlements in the City. Their skill set is aimed at nailing people big time, different than the e-denail Tuks. --Karlos 06:05, 19 January 2007 (CST) Bosses I don't believe either of those three, Jadoth, Turep or Shaunur are actual bosses, as they lack a few of the criteria on our Boss article. To be more precise: a) You don't get a morale boost once they die. b) They lack the aura of their profession (see Jadoth's picture for confirmation). On that basis, I'm moving their names from the "Bosses" section of the page, to the regular Monsters one. Going to wait for a day or so, to give other editors a chance to see this, and then I'll proceed to remove these guys from the boss categories as well. Anyone opposed? I'd love to have a second opionion on this.--Dirigible 16:25, 18 January 2007 (CST) :Best way to determine this is to use an SoC on them. If it works (even if you aren't the correct profession to capture anything) then they are a boss, if it tells you to stand near a boss in order to use the SoC, then they aren't a boss. I can't test this myself though. --Rainith 17:04, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::All the bosses in DoA are not actual bosses. This is why in other areas I have listed them under "Special Monsters" like the Ravenheart Gloom. They do double damage and they drop greens, they do not have an aura, give morale boost and I highly doubt that Cap Sig would work there. Jadoth for example does double damage AND hexes and conditions last half duration against him (combining the qualities of Tyrian and Factions bosses). --Karlos 18:08, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::According to the Shaunur the Divine article he's a cappable boss, although he doesn't have an aura in the screenshot. -- Gordon Ecker 20:03, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::::I'll test it with a cap sig then. --Karlos 03:12, 19 January 2007 (CST) :::::Tested. He is not a boss, you cannot cap from him. I'm in the city now and brought a cap sig with me as E/Mo (hangs head in shame) and could not cap. Will post screen shot in a bit. --Karlos 06:23, 19 January 2007 (CST) :::::image:Shaunur_not_boss.jpg :::::Here's the image. Note the scepter on the ground. Cap sig says there's no boss. --Karlos 06:29, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Good job straightening that out. After first reading this, I went to find a PuG for the City to do a sig test, but if you don't have the name Lamees, it's takes longer than I feel like waiting to get into a PuG. :p ::::::First time I've seen the scepter drop though. *drools thinking of the scepter and lack of greens striked out in DoA region* — Gares 07:47, 19 January 2007 (CST) Margonite names Any pattern about these? I think Anur Ki is a pun on anarchy, unsure how they got the others though — Skuld 05:17, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Not sure. Perhaps they are supposed to be ancient incomprehensible names? I'd like to see what others think. --Karlos 07:04, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::A lot of Elonian settlements have the "anur" settlement in them. As for the other syllables, I did a quick search of Wikipedia, but there's probably dozens of other meanings in other languages. Vu means "you" in French, but it may be spelled diferrently. Tuk's a type of music from Barbados. Dabi / Dhabi means gazelle in Arabic. Ki means "earth" in Sumerian and roughly means "life", "energy" or "breath" in Japanese. Kaya's a Japanese tree and a Malaysian jam. Su's a fire spirit from ancient Basque mythology. Ruk may be derived from an alternate translation of roc. Of those, only Ki, Su and Ruk make sense, but unless the devs confirm it or someone finds a language where all the names fit the professions, there's no way of proving they're anything other than random syllables. -- Gordon Ecker 23:15, 20 February 2007 (CST) Repressive Energy? Does anyone know if the energy players lose due to the environmental effect goes to the mobs? I know it sounds silly, but a friend and I tried to go in with our standard famine/hp105 foundry build. At first it worked, half of the group died and only one monk and about 8-10 margonites where left from the first two groups. But then they stopped losing energy and getting damage. My friend had both visages always up and was surrounded by the mob, they where much closer than they are usually in the Foundry. But he said that he does not see them losing any energy at all, nor taking damage obviously. We where really puzzled to see that, so I jumped to the guildwiki page about the City and found out about the environ effect and i wondered if it's the reason why the mobs stopped losing energy. Or does anyone have a better explaination? Seems like a similar effect to the Ether Seals the Mursaat use. 132.203.83.38 22:09, 26 February 2007 (CST)